The present invention relates generally to a therapeutic device, and more particularly to a device for providing therapy to the hand and lower arm.
There are many reasons why one would need therapy or treatment for the hand or lower arm. One reason is related to hygiene. For example, it is desirable to soften the cuticles so that they may be removed or pushed back. It is also desirable to remove dirt and grime from under the fingernails and from the fingertips and cuticles. This type of treatment is often received prior to receiving a manicure. One technique for treating the fingers in this manner involves soaking the fingers in hot soapy water, oil, or some type of treatment fluid having a medicinal affect. Various lotions or vitamins may also be added to further enhance treatment. The treatment fluid softens the cuticles and helps to loosen dirt and grime under the fingernails.
Another reason for treating the hand is related to relieving sore muscles, joints and tendons. One technique for providing such relief is to massage the muscles, tendons, and joints of the hand. Massage therapy to these areas induces relaxation and provides other benefits, such as stimulating the muscles and joints and increasing circulation of blood therethrough. Hydrotherapy is another technique for treating sore muscles.
There have been various devices developed for treating the hand. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,856 to Masterson describes a fingernail and hand cleaning device that applies pulsating jets of liquid to the ends of the fingers of a users hand while the hand is positioned within the device on a hand rest. Additional pulsating jets of liquid are applied to other areas of the user""s hand.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,307,738 to Barns describes a heated bath device for preparing fingernails for manicuring. More particularly, the Barns device heats a nail-treating bath solution and circulates it by vibration. Another type of hand treatment device is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,441,487 to Daugherty et al. The Daugherty device includes a contoured, hollow handrest which supports the hand with the fingers in outstreched separate positions, and which is centered in a shallow container including a semi-annular barrier of oil-soaked sponge against which the fingernails and cuticles rest, and additionally includes means for heating the oil above room temperature. The handrest in Daugherty is constructed to include a vibrator adjacent to its inner surface.
While the above referenced patents are a step in the right direction in providing a hand treatment device, there remains room for additional improvements. For example, there remains a need for a device that adequately provides hydrotherapy to the hand during the treatment process. There also remains a need for a treatment device capable of providing various types of treatments to the hand to provide the most benefit to the user in the least amount of time. The present invention is directed toward meeting the above needs, among others.
The present inventions are directed towards hand treatment devices and methods for using the devices which include a treatment fluid for treating at least a portion of a user""s hand. The method and device may assist in the preparation of cuticles for further treatment and/or may be used to treat the hand so as to sooth and relax the user.
In one embodiment of the present inventions, the hand treatment device provides a continuous flow of treatment fluid against the hand portion to be treated. The device includes a housing with a basin and a treatment fluid in the basin. A hand rest is positioned within the housing adjacent the basin. The treatment fluid is circulated in the basin to provide therapy to the submerged portion of the hand.
In another embodiment of the present inventions, the device includes a housing with a basin and a treatment fluid in the basin. A hand rest is positioned within the housing adjacent the basin. The device housing includes at least one opening in communication with the basin. An air compressor in the housing is coupled to a power source and is connected with the at least one opening. The air compressor supplies air to the basin through the at least one opening to aerate and/or circulate the treatment fluid in the basin around the submerged portion of the hand.
In another embodiment of the present inventions, a plurality of nodes extend above the surface of the hand rest. The nodes support at least a portion of the hand above the surface of the hand rest. Optionally, a source of vibration may be applied to the handrest, wherein the nodes may be used to transmit the vibratory force to the hand to provide massage therapy.
In another embodiment of the present inventions, the surface of the hand rest may, optionally, include a palm support portion and/or a wrist support portion. In a further embodiment, the housing can be sized and shaped to accommodate the hand and lower arm of the user.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments.